<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adoration by Biscuitts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059453">Adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitts/pseuds/Biscuitts'>Biscuitts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jhin, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Rakan, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitts/pseuds/Biscuitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to protect Rakan an arranged marriage was set, an idea he was heavely against since the begining. The young man couldn’t cope with the pressure of having to face this fate, so he made a decision, he would run away when nightfall. But what the omega didn’t exepect was to loose himself in the vast, fearful darkness, only to be found by a certain human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khada Jhin/Rakan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold wind passed through the opening of the small window with a severe winter that completely haunted Ionia. It used to be terrifying when you came to see the forest, completely dense and white. The only contrast that it had in that place were the trees, completely lifeless and completely devoid of leaves - at least until spring. At the same time that the atmosphere was frightening, it had a certain beauty. Rakan knew how to recognize this and could spend hours watching this landscape through his bedroom window, wondering how it would feel to feel that algidity run through his face, how... how would it feel to enter that forest, feel those ice crystals under his foot again. The vastaya missed running through that forest - he used to frequent that place when he was younger, his curiosity taking him farther and farther away, however, it all ended when he had his first heat.</p><p> Rakan didn't understood what was happening to himself, much less what he had done wrong, since, after that event he was denied the exit, his parents forbidding him to leave his home. It was dangerous enough for a magical creature to be wandering around, with no protection or total control over his magic for self defense, completely exposed to danger. Due to humans in the past, they had the habit of stealing the magic of the vastayas, almost causing them to complete extinction until this practice was banned from Ionia, well, or that was what everyone preferred to believe.</p><p>But mainly, being a Vastaya and an omega, it was complete misfortune for a single individual, being a possible target for humans for several reasons.</p><p>For Rakan's protection, a marriage had been arranged; the omega was going to marry Xayah, an Alpha who came from a family with a lot of influence in the small village, enough that they would not try to harm the boy in any way. With a few days to go before the ceremony, the vastaya felt increasingly apprehensive… not that Xayah was bad, quite the opposite! She was one of the most admirable alphas that Rakan had ever known, the idea of joining her didn't sound so bad to him, but... something still afflicted him, marrying her had not been his choice, as pleasant as it sounded, he wanted to feel that this had been something he decided for himself, well, the omega had never been easy to deal with, always taking completely unpredictable and risky actions; always wanting to be the owner of his own destiny, even if they thought he was not capable of such a feat.</p><p>He had made a decision then, he would run away at night, it would only be for a few days, or so he thought, he just wanted some more time to reflect a little on this…. "choice"</p><p>When the night fell, Rakan had made a small suitcase, which is found mostly in small combs and mirrors, and other cosmetics, of course, had things for his survival, but his appearance always came first in varying types of situations - And that was a those occasions!</p><p>He carefully walked through the village, on a cold night, so silent that his soul was trembling, trying to remain as quiet as he could be, in order not to attract too much attention, not having much idea of where he would go or where he would stay, but he was sure he would find a way, to always succeeded... or what he preferred to believe.</p><p>When he finally entered the dense forest, he stopped to reflect that… maybe it was a bad idea to have left without a map, but mainly, to have left at dawn in winter! Yes, Rakan didn't have much of a choice in that regard, the wedding would be in a short time, also wanting to go out with no one to stop him, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but he also hadn't thought much further. He covered his body with his cloak, normally a vastaya would withstand such rigid temperatures due to his magic protecting him as much as he could, but it didn't prevent him from feeling cold, as he passed through the forest, the more he lost himself. He was sure he knew the way to a not-so-distant city, but he didn't have much idea that it would be so difficult to get around the forest in a winter.
 All he saw when looking around were lifeless trees and bushes with such a deep white covering them, feeling the cold, soft snow, even making his feet hurt a little, since the Omega did not wear shoes. It took a while for Rakan to accept that he was lost, looking around tiredly, he didn't know exactly what time it was, maybe it was close to dawn and he would finally be able to make out the way? Exhausted he leaned against a tree behind him, sliding to the ground, maybe he... should wait until dawn? He could sit and rest for a while to get his energy back, maybe it was for the best.
Gradually the vastaya closed his eyes, wanting to rest them a little. Suddenly his ears fluttered the moment he... heard footsteps? Damn, they had noticed Rakan's disappearance... that was bad. As the steps came closer he could feel the presence of who was coming. Rakan could not recognize the magical aura if them were one of the vastayas of his village, on the contrary, them seemed to have no magic, no, they were not another magical being like him, they were a… human. 
Rakan lifted his head to try to see the figure that was approaching in front of him, but he couldn't tell who it was, it seemed… they were wearing a kind of porcelain mask with a bizarre smile. 
With difficulties he tried to warn the figure - a man, he noticed - to walk away without success, since he was weak and exhausted, everything that came out of his mouth was just unrecognizable murmurs, feeling his eyes close little by little gave up trying to say something and felt cold fingers around his neck, probably to analyze the vastaya's heartbeat, not being able to remember the rest. The last thing he was able to remember was to feel arms lifting him, not being very careful to carry him. Without being able to contest, he just let himself be taken wherever the masked man wanted, his eyes closing completely, and, finally, falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>